disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1960
Theatrical releases Feature films * January 21 - Toby Tyler * February 24 - Kidnapped * May 19 - Pollyanna * August 10 - Jungle Cat * June 11 - The Sign of Zorro * November 1 - Ten Who Dared * December 23 - Swiss Family Robinson Shorts * January 21 - Goliath II * August 10 - The Hound That Thought He Was a Raccoon Television * Zorro and The Mickey Mouse Club are cancelled. * ABC moves Walt Disney Presents from Friday nights to Sunday nights. Theme park happenings * Disneyland welcomes its 20 millionth guest. Events * Walt Disney begins negotiations with P.L. Travers to make a movie based on her book Mary Poppins. * Gene Autry appoints Walt Disney to the Board of Directors of his Los Angeles Angels Major League Baseball team, which would begin play in 1961. Walt would later play a role in convincing Autry to move the team from Los Angeles to Anaheim, the home of Disneyland, in 1966. The Walt Disney Company would later own the team from 1996 to 2003, under which the team would win the World Series in 2002. A fictional version of the team was featured in the films Angels in the Outfield and Angels in the Infield. * The Sherman Brothers songwriting team are hired by Disney. * Disney purchases the story rights to The Small One; it won't be made into a movie until 1978. People Births *January 4 - April Winchell (voice artist) *January 15 - Kelly Asbury (story supervisor) *January 18 - Mark Rylance (English actor, theatre director, and playwright) *February 7 - James Spader (actor); Yasunori Matsumoto (voice actor) *February 17 - Thom Adcox-Hernandez (actor, voice actor) *February 18 - Tony Anselmo (animator, voice actor) *February 20 - Wendee Lee (voice actress, writer, director) *February 27 - Stoney Jackson (actor) *March 12 - Courtney B. Vance (actor) *March 13 - Joe Ranft (voice artist and animator) *March 17 - Vicki Lewis (voice actress) *April 11 - Jeremy Clarkson (voice artist) *April 14 - Brad Garrett (actor, stand-up comedian, voice actor, and professional poker player) *April 28 - Steve Blum (voice actor) *May 8 - Patrick McKenna (comedian and actor)Patrick McKenna]] (actor and comedian) *May 20 - Tony Goldwyn (voice actor) *May 29 - Neil Crone (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *May 31 - Chris Elliott (actor, comedian, and writer) *June 6 - Roger Rose (voice actor) *June 8 - Gary Trousdale (film director) *June 17 - Thomas Haden Church (actor) *July 2 - Terry Rossio (film writer, film producer) *July 5 - Bruce Lanoil (actor, voice artist, and puppeteer) *July 10 - Jeff Bergman (voice actor) *July 14 - Jane Lynch (actress and comedian) *August 10 - Antonio Banderas (actor, director, and producer) *August 28 - Emma Samms (actress) *September 10 - Colin Firth (actor) *September 17 - Kevin Clash (puppeteer) *September 27 - Debi Derryberry (voice actress) *October 17 - Rob Marshall (director and choreographer) *October 21 - Paul Rugg (screenwriter, producer and voice actor) *October 24 - B.D. Wong (actor) *November 4 - Kathy Griffin (actress and comedian) *November 8 - Megan Cavanagh (actress) *November 11 - Stanley Tucci (actor, writer, film producer and film director) *November 13 - Neil Flynn (actor) *November 17 - RuPaul (actor, drag queen, model, author, and recording artist) *November 18 - Elizabeth Perkins (actress) *November 26 - Greg Berg (voice actor) *November 29 - Cathy Moriarty (actress) *December 3 - Daryl Hannah (film actress); Julianne Moore (actress) *December 9 - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (writer, singer, and voice artist) *December 24 - Glenn McQueen (digital animation supervisor and Pixar supervising character animator) Deaths *January 26 - Riley Thomson (animator and comics artist) *May 27 - Edward Brophy (actor) *July 21 - Al Hoffman (songwriter and member of the Songwriters Hall of Fame) *August 23 - Oscar Hammerstein II (songwriter, producer and director) *November 14 - Walter Catlett (actor) *Charlotte Clark (seamstress) 1960